There are many different garage screen door systems on the market today, but they have many shortcomings. These screen systems serve the purpose of screening the typical garage door opening while the conventional garage door is in an open position, thus protecting the interior of the garage from insects, and debris which might otherwise be blown into the garage.
Existing garage door screen systems often have to be manually installed during the spring season. Others do not function well in conjunction with the existing solid garage door which also must be opened and closed even during warm seasons for security and other reasons. Other garage door screen systems involve using zippers, adhesive strips, and a plurality of cranks to be operated.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to have a dual closure system for overhead doors including independently operated foldable screen doors used in conjunction with conventional hinged garage doors comprised of a plurality of panels.
A further object of this invention is to provide a dual closure system for overhead doors which is easy to install, easy to operate, and is economical in construction.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.